


Scared and scarred

by RottenArse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, M/M, NOT MAXVID, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenArse/pseuds/RottenArse
Summary: Does max know?Does he know his secret?Does he know about the scars?...David hopes that it's the pills making him shaky but he can't be sure.





	Scared and scarred

Max's words echo in his head over and over again.

"What is it David? Do you have something to get **off your chest?** "  
"David.... You're looking a little **cut up...** "

He leans back on his bed, listening to the clock tick, already knowing that it's past twelve without even looking.

He deserves a little pick me up. He glares at his knife. He could slice and slice like last night and the night before or... His eyes twitch to his sock draw... or he could have his second "happy" pill of the hour. Maybe he should just chug the bottle.

He sighs. The camp would nosedive into bankruptcy, gwen would lose her job, the kids would be sent home but would they actually care?

He knew the answer.  
No one would care.  
His parents left him because of the scars he assumes max was referring to.  
He had no one outside of camp and no one in camp cares.

He's reaching for knife on autopilot and he doesn't stop himself as the knife sinks through a crisscross of old scars on his thigh and he can't help the gasp that escapes him.

He holds his breath and covers his mouth with his hand.  
...  
Silence  
...  
It seems safe to carry on.  
He takes a breath, slowly this time, and slices his leg once more, his heart speeding up, he feels pain, he feels alive, he... Feels.  
He is in heaven for about 10 seconds before the pain sets in and he realises how deep he cut.

"Shoot, shoot... Eugh, _shit, shit, shit"_

He quickly mentally scolds himself for the language but he has more important things to focus on.

After an excessive amount of shuffling and muffled curses he has sloppily bandaged the mess on his legs and sat back down on his bed, trying to ignore the bright red stain on his sheets that even space kid wouldn't miss and the pained throbbing from his leg. He isn't done with his knife yet though.

He shuffles once more slowly lifting his shirt, revealing scars, more then his thighs, they cross over one an other, some old some fresh. countless thin disgusting, ugly, scars all slithering over one another like snakes, two scars bigger, uglier, and disgusting then the others under each of his nipples.  
" Daisy... " David whispers to himself  
"You looked so pretty with long hair... Why would you cut it?"  
_"mom, Please don't call me that, i... I'm transgender. Please call be David"_  
David can still feel the back of her mother's hand meet his cheek as if it happened yesterday  
"Don't say that you stupid girl! Wait until your father hears about this. He will set you straight !"  
_"please mother! Don't tell him! He'll... He'll..._

David takes a shaky breath and as he reaches for his knife again he hears distant gasp over the sound of blood rushing to his ears and his head snaps to face the source of the offending noise.

" Max... "

**-MAX POV-**

He wakes up to the sound of a gasp, it's distant and quiet but it's enough to get him up, wondering who made the offending noise

He stumbles out of his tent as quietly as he could manage and finds his way to David's cabin. He decides to sneak into the older mans bedroom, thinking about how funny it would be the wake David up with a book to the face.  
and He manages to hold in his laughter so he can progress deeper into the cabin. He isn't greeted with the obnoxious snoring or a mumbled, sleepy camp theme was expecting instead he heard a hushed voice, it's David's but it's wrong in very way, it's tight and harsh.  
"You looked so pretty with long hair... Why would you cut it?"  
who is he talking to? A girlfriend?

There is silence for a while then a pained gasp followed by words harsher and even more wrong then before  
"Don't say that you stupid girl! Wait until your father hears about this. He will set you straight !"

That's when max decides to try to get a peak inside of the mad man's room, what he is greeted with makes his eyes widen and his hands start to shake.

David's chest was a mess, cuts ranging from his bottom rob to his collar bone littered his skin, some old, some new but all look incredibly painful.

The man max didn't recognise opened his mouth again. "Don't say that you stupid girl! Wait until your father hears about this. He will set you straight !"

His hand rises from his side, heading towards a sharp, bloody, old-looking knife. max can't help the gasp that escapes him as his eyes fall the the object, and the stranger before him twists to face the intruder who made the noise and max, for once, is lost for words.

"Max..." He whispers at the boy.

"What... What the fuck D-David?" He whispers in return , taking a few steps backwards before passing out on the ground with a loud _THUD_


End file.
